supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven (Tekken)
How Raven joined the Tourney An international intelligence agent considered highly skilled and iron-hearted, codename Raven. Apart from a scar in the shape of an "X" on his face, his details, including age and nationality, are unknown. Raven entered the fifth tournament to find out who or what was behind the event. Raven makes his first appearance in the opening movie for Tekken 5, as he witnesses the attack on Hon-Maru by Jack-4s while on a mission to look into the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation, as well as the subsequent explosion. It seems that he is the first one to report of Heihachi Mishima's supposed demise. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with his hands crossed and fingers close to his face. After the announcer calls his name Raven runs to the camera and slashes his sword saying "I cannot allow you to interfere." Special Attacks Crossed Ninja Stars (Standard) Raven throws four ninja stars at his opponent. Wind Cross (Side) Raven dashes forward while slashing with his swords. Alter Ego (Up) Raven lightly courches, disappears, then appears higher than he crouched and charges downward with a kick. Wind Slice (Down) Raven swings his sword to the right. If he hits, it appears no damage was done, but when Raven sheathes his sword, he will have slashed the opponent. Rapid Crossed Ninja Stars (Hyper Smash) Raven takes two handful of ninja stars saying "Your time is passed!" then throws them all in front of himself. After 50 are used up, Raven says "Your effort is lacking!" Doppelganger (Final Smash) Raven takes out his swords saying 'Here we go!" then dashes forward. If he connects, he slash passes his opponent, then goes in front of the opponent and slashes in an auto combo, before slashing him/her up, then jumping up and doing an x-shaped slash. He lands saying "It's over." Victory animations #Raven puts a finger on his ear communicator and says "As I expected!" #*Raven puts a finger on his ear communicator and says "Give Mr. Fukushima a psychology lesson." (Masanori victories only) #Raven takes out his swords saying "The difference of power is now clear." as he swings right and left. #*Raven takes out his swords saying "Back to hell, demon!" as he swings right and left. (Raven (Teen Titans) victories only) #Raven points to the camera and says "I'll see you in hell." On-Screen Appearance Raven jumps down and touches the ground like a ninja saying "Eliminate potential threats." then gets into his fighting stance. Special Quotes *Yoshimitsu, now we shall see who's Bushido master! (When fighting Yoshimitsu) *That's right, someone is giving you a wrong name. Heihachi is. (When fighting Shin) *On the contrary, it certainly is. (When fighting Ganryu) *Ravens hunt their prey with their wings in the night. Raven is also a person's surname and a codename. And like the ravens, I never fail to kill my prey. (When fighting Mamoswine) *Good, I'll teach you my skills before ninjutsu. (When fighting Emily G3) Trivia *Raven shares his English voice actor with Wesker. *Because he shares his name with a character from Teen Titans, Raven is the only character who first appears in Tekken 5 to not appear in Tourney 1, but this doesn't include Jack-5. The others are Feng Wei, Roger Jr., Jinpachi Mishima, and Asuka Kazama, but all of those are in Tourney 1. None of the characters that premiered in Tekken 5 that are featured in SSBT and SSBT2 have to be unlocked. *Raven's rival is Masanori Fukushima, leader of the Seven Shizugatake Spearmen. His second rival is Guy from Final Fight. Category:Tekken characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Good Aligned Characters